Bananasaurus Rex
:Not to be confused with Tyrannosaurus Rex, a dinosaur and environmental modifier in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Banana Animal Plant |trait = Double Strike |ability = Dino-Roar: This gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second.}} Bananasaurus Rex is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play and has 3 /3 . She has the Double Strike trait, and her Dino-Roar ability gives her +1 /+1 . Origins She is based on the banana, an edible fruit, botanically a berry, produced by several kinds of large herbaceous, flowering plants in the genus Musa; and the Tyrannosaurus, more commonly known as the species Tyrannosaurus rex, a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. Her name is a portmanteau of "banana," the real-life plant she is based on; and "Tyrannosaurus rex," the real-life dinosaur she is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Banana Animal Plant *'Trait: Double Strike' *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description She's a banana first and a dinosaur second. But it's a close second. Update history Update 1.4.14 * Update 1.16.10 *Ability removed. *Trait added: Double Strike (Same effect as previous ability) Update 1.22.12 *Ability streamlined: When you draw a card: This gets +1 /+1 . → Dino-Roar: This gets +1 /+1 . Strategies With While initially not the most cost-effective plant, Bananasaurus Rex can become very strong in the late game. However, since her base stats aren't that great, Bananasaurus Rex needs to get some stat boosts to truly shine. Aside from pure stat-boosting cards, you can also increase her stats by drawing and conjuring cards, examples being Flourish and Holo-Flora. Party Thyme is a very good choice too, since Bananasaurus Rex does a bonus attack after she has finished attacking in the Fight! phase, causing it to draw at least one extra card per turn. While all other classes have ways to draw cards as well, Green Shadow is arguably the best hero in terms of card draw due to the class' abundance of card draw cards like Sow Magic Beans, Planet of the Grapes, and Lima-Pleurodon. Flourish, Re-Peat Moss, Bananasaurus Rex, and possibly Party Thyme together are a great combo. When you play Flourish, Bananasaurus Rex will gain +2 /+2 while Re-Peat Moss does a bonus attack. With Party Thyme as well, you will draw another card, boosting Bananasaurus Rex's stats by +1 /+1 again. Bananasaurus Rex can also act as a superior alternative to ; while she does not benefit from or The Podfather, she will outperform the combo given a few turns. But due to her being able to amass her stats greatly, she will become a prime target for instant-kills and certain zombies. Fortunately, the Mega-Grow class does have access to , who can make Bananasaurus Rex immune to tricks. As for zombies, every hero has a way to deal with them: Grass Knuckles and Green Shadow have Team-Up plants to protect Bananasaurus Rex (Green Shadow can also Bounce zombies), while Captain Combustible and Chompzilla have removal cards. Against You should target this plant before she becomes too strong, but she is rather hard to deal with on the turn she is played unless boosted. This is because most tricks cannot deal with her efficiently and will need support, and the tricks that can (Knockout, Electrobolt, and Slammin' Smackdown) are limited. In addition, brains will likely be spent, and there will be no time for tricks. If she gets out of control, use instant-kill cards like Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, Deadly zombies, and to destroy her. If none of these options are available, destroy plants that supply your opponent with more cards such as Mayflower and Party Thyme to slow down the process of boosting Bananasaurus Rex. And unless necessary (such as deliberately boosting her before playing Rocket Science), do not use Regifting Zombie, Wormhole Gatekeeper, or Unexpected Gifts, or she will get stronger. Gallery Trivia *In the release trailer, her tongue is red. However, it is vanilla-colored in-game like the flesh of a banana. **Also in the trailer, she is seen eating a much like a would do, but in-game, she leaps up and bites them instead. *This is the only dino plant to be based on fruits. Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Banana cards Category:Double Strike cards Category:Dino-Roar cards